


Extremist

by Trash



Category: AFI, XTRMST
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One day I will be able to write a functional Advey, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam hears XTRMST the same way everyone else does - after the fact. [Drabble, Advey]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extremist

Adam hears XTRMST the same way everyone else does - after the fact. When he does it is hard not to hunt Davey down and throttle him. As it happens he is shade bathing by the side of the bus just as Adam steps off for a cigarette. On any other day he would have checked the wind, positioned himself so that the smoke didn't blow in Davey's direction. Today, though, he stands upwind and within touching distance when he lights up.

Davey waves an irritated hand in front of his face and scowls, lowering his shades to deepen its impact.

"What?" Adam asks. "I thought that since you have no regard for your voice anymore secondhand smoke wouldn't be such an issue."

Davey snatches his shades from his face. "Excuse you?"

"Let's talk about your new mixtape, Dave," Adam says, barely concealed anger simmering."

"I don't see how that is related to you forcing your horribly carcinogenic habit on me. So you don't like it and you're, what, going to try and give me lung disease as a punishment?"

"It's not that I don't like it-"

"Then what the fuck is your problem?" Davey snaps, sizing up to Adam which is comical seeing as he still has to look up at him.

"Remember how your vocal coach taught you to look after your voice? How we changed a lot of shit to accommodate that? Remember how you're not supposed to scream that way?"

Davey stares, something flickering behind his eyes. "One, if we hadn't been dating at the time you'd have never known what he said to me, so don't fucking hold that over me. And B, I don't tell you what to do if I see you doing something contrary to Jocko's advice." He puts his shades on top of his head and adds, "Asshole."

Adam groans, frustrated. He is suddenly hit by the urge to kiss him, push him against the bus and pin him there by the throat. But they don't do that anymore.

Jade appears from the truck stop diner, pressing a soda can to the back of his neck. As he approaches he smiles weakly. "Fucking hot," he grumbles.

Adam goes to say something but is lost in the vision of Davey taking the can from Jade's hand and taking over, pressing it to the freckled skin of Jade's neck, one hand draped around his waist. He looks up, eyes meeting Adam's.

No. They don't do that anymore. Davey has someone else to do that with, now.


End file.
